3 shades of Blue
by sabina.chaudri
Summary: People didn't understand why he was with her. They would always question it: their relationship, his sanity and her goodwill. There's a lot of things others don't understand, so its' not actually all that surprising. But while everyone sees the same exact picture over and over again, He might just be looking at it a bit differently.


**Three Shades of Blue**

It was her eyes.

She was strange from top to bottom but it was those eyes that really made people feel uneasy around her. In them they saw three shades that made her wrong.

It was that weird shade of blue that wavered between tones of gray. It reminded you of a heavy sky, like when it's about to rain, and though it hasn't even started yet, you already know what's coming and you can't stop yourself from feeling more than slightly annoyed.

It was that eerie shade of cerulean, like when you look down into the ocean, trying to see what lies below those waves and can't help but think of all creatures you've never seen and probably wouldn't ever want to see. You start to feel anxious, you don't like it and so you decide that you don't like looking into the ocean because it frightens you.

You take precaution and you take a step back from the edge to go back into the cabin where it's safe, and warm, and familiar.

And finally, it was that creepy peacock blue spark in her eyes. It wasn't always there but when it was, she was especially odd. It was like she knew something or she was planning something, and, honest to God, you couldn't tell what it was. But since it was coming from her it couldn't be anything good.

You don't like it

_Why is she looking at people like that?_

You don't understand.

_What is she planning?!_

You couldn't tell.

_What the hell is wrong with her!_

You didn't really want to know. You don't want to be around her, she's too strange, too alien, too different. So why?

Why was HE with her?

People didn't understand why, but they would always question it: their relationship, his sanity and her goodwill.

He couldn't be bothered though. Never the one to gossip, but always the one to start one. Or rather be the theme of one. Or ten.

He didn't listen, because it wasn't interesting. She was, though. For him. She was the most interesting person in any room, and though he couldn't really pin it down, there was one particular thing he truly loved.

It was her eyes.

In them he saw three shades that made her right.

It was that wonderful shade of blue that wavered between tones of gray. It reminded him of a heavy sky, like when it's about to rain and the clouds are giving everyone a warning to leave the streets and go find shelter from the storm. But the storm doesn't come. In fact, it's not even raining, but the streets are clearing and the noise is dying down and he loved how this little trick always played in his favor: he was left alone with his thoughts and the comfortable silence that embraced and accompanied him in his philosophical journeys.

It was that breathtaking shade of cerulean, like when he looked into the ocean and noticed how the waves were crashing into the giant rocks, stirring the foam and mixing with the sunlight. It amazed him. He liked how the waves made it seem as if they were stronger than the rocks. As if they could actually move them.

And so he would take a step forward, silently rooting for the waves. He couldn't help but wonder: what else could those waves do? What were they carrying? And so he would look into the water, picturing all the creatures he has never seen and probably never will. He always got a bit excited picturing all the possibilities and he would take his time. Because being near the ocean made him feel safe, and warm, and it was very familiar.

And finally, it was that mesmerizing peacock blue spark in her eyes. It wasn't always there but when it was, she looked especially beautiful. It was like she knew something, like she was planning something, and, honest to God, he couldn't tell what it was. But he desperately wanted to know and each time they were together he discovered something new.

And so he would always be with her. And it didn't matter if others didn't understand. There's a lot of things others don't understand, so its' not actually all that surprising.

But if you're one of those people and still don't understand why is he with her…If you still don't know and can't find his reason, then let me ask you this:

Do you think He really needs one?

**AN:** My second upload on this website ^_^ Please, don't hesitate to contact me, I'm available almost 24/7 and I reply really fast! ^_^

I know this piece doesn't really scream Gruvia, but hey: gotta have variety, right? My first story would probably be more to your liking, if you found this too general: that one actually has Gray and Juvia themselves, but it's more Gray-centric.

I have lots of great stuff coming up, and I can't believe how excited I am about this! Fanfiction is great! :D

**Disclaimer:** Though I do draw myself (-ish,.. I'm not really that great... T_T) the cover for this piece was taken from hdwallimg . com, under the 3D category. If you'd like to check out my own stuff, then my DA account would be your first go-to place ^_^ (some arts have poems under them...oh, and my tumblr has the same username as DA): chsabina . deviant art. com

Oh, and of course, both Gray and Juvia belong to Hiro Mashima ^_^ (Now the messed up swirl of blues in Juvia's eyes - yeah.. that was all me XD)


End file.
